prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Latin915
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Arn Anderson! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Dean27 Thank you Dean27. Im pretty experienced with wiki as I have been an editor for luchawiki.org for over 2 years now. So once I figure my way around, I should be ok. lol but I'll let you know if I need any help. Thanks again. Latin915Latin915 (talk) 20:36, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Minor thing If you change the main profile pages, please move the old image to the image gallery page that way we don't end up with unused images. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:11, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes I did that with most of the profiles, but some of them I couldnt figure out how. Im still getting the hang of this since Im use to the classic editor. Latin915 (talk) 18:40, June 18, 2017 (UTC) :* Didn't realize that the page was locked. Thanks for the helps up. Any other questions feel free to ask and I will try to help. We haven't got as active of contributor of you in awhile. So we definitely want to work together to encourage you and help improve the site. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:47, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :** One other minor thing with images - In our galleries we generally don't use captions or GIFs. They don't always display in a quick manner and kind of clog up the page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:50, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :** Wagnike2, Thank you. Sounds good. I enjoy working on pages like this. I first got into it in January 2015 and have liked it ever since. It helps that Im a huge wrestling fan so its easy for me to add things since I know alot about the wrestlers, promotions etc. So I can do like 100 contributions before I realise how long Ive been sitting at the computer. lol But yea I'll let you know when I have any more questions. Thanks again. Latin915 (talk) 19:57, June 20, 2017 (UTC) :*** The one exception to having captions on gallery pages are for champion gallery pages. For a good example see: WWE Raw Tag Team Championship/Champion gallery. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:24, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :*** Ok Cool. Thank you. Latin915 (talk) 02:39, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Image categorizing Can you also categorize your images as you upload them? For example most wrestlers pages will have: Wrestlers profile images as their category. To categorize an upload you simple add the category in the summary like you would add it on a regular page. An example can be seen here. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:20, June 27, 2017 (UTC) *Ive categorized everything so far. I will continue to do so for sure. Thank you.Latin915 (talk) 00:06, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Edit history Using the button... here, for example. I know it's not the most intuitive anymore, but that's on Wikia. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:56, June 28, 2017 (UTC) *oh thats where it is. Haha. Cool thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 18:27, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Moving pages Please please please do not move pages without asking. This is to ensure that they get moved properly. (This is generally an automatic ban, but I'm making an exception). If a page needs moved, contact me first. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:25, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm just trying to help thats all. --Latin915 (talk) 12:34, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Editing - Help *Hi, can you jump on chat with me right now? Dean27 (talk)@ ::*i am yes, but did you find the chat option too? Dean27 (talk) 22:24, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Dean27 I don't know where it is. lol Where is it? --Latin915 (talk) 22:28, July 28, 2017 (UTC) *::Well as a rule on the other Wiki's i am Admin on for many years it is on the 'Explore tab'... Seams here it is missing! Do you have Skype? That is how myself and the other Admin (Nic) here have spoken for the last 10 years Dean27 (talk) 22:36, July 28, 2017 (UTC) *::OK, are you a member of the Wikia Facebook page? if so, what is your name? If not, give me yoor name and we can chat there. Dean27 (talk) 22:43, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::*I have looked and their are two with your name but none with location. If you goto the main page and click "Feel free to add us on Facebook" and add us, i will get the notification, Dean27 (talk) 22:51, July 28, 2017 (UTC) A thing Sorry, I wanted to know a thing, why did you put the gfw knockouts champion with tna since tna "merged" with gfw? Thanks for your time (talk) 22:11, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hi. After the latest Impact episode that aired the TNA/Impact title belts are no longer being used. Just the GFW titles now. So Sienna is now the GFW women's/knockouts champion with just the GFW title belt. Check out the latest episode of Impact, at the beginning of the show where Sienna faces Gail Kim. Sienna only has one title belt with her now. --Latin915 (talk) 23:17, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I understand your point but if you see I think well, one of the GFW backstage producers told that they were gonna give the GFW Global Champion to the former champion lashley which means well I think that depite the design being different the title history continues the same as the other ones, well I think. Watch the latest episode of Impact, in it it is described how a new GFW Global champion is crowned. --Latin915 (talk) 23:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, curiously on the gfw website told that Sienna was the GFW Women's championship. (talk) 23:40, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Thats right. She is. --Latin915 (talk) 23:52, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Alright if you wanna go by there ok, so it stays women's not knockouts but the title belt has a new design. (talk) 11:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) True it does. Hopefully a good picture of the new design pops up. --Latin915 (talk) 11:59, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Well, I founded but it doesn't has the entire belt, only part of it. (talk) 12:15, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes I saw that. Thats a good picture. Maybe another picture will pop up but thats good for now. --Latin915 (talk) 12:18, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I know but on the gfw women's champion curiously when Sienna defended the title, the announcer told still knockouts champion. So that's why I am kinda wondering the name that they actually told. Its still the knockouts championship. They are just using the GFW title belt now. --Latin915 (talk) 14:16, August 19, 2017 (UTC) I know but I was refering the name of the belt. (talk) 14:27, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes so am I. --Latin915 (talk) 14:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks for pointing that out, trying to catch those things as I go, but not always the easiest with some of these guys and how many names they use. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:08, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :* At the time when I saw that edit it hadn't been fully confirmed yet. But thanks for the head's up. - Wagnike2 (talk) :* Looks like somebody alraedy go to the cruiserweight pages, now to just sort out what else they messed up. Sighs. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:52, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Pentagon Jr. Sighs, yea. That's the one thing I hate the most (the fact that non-admins can move pages). And the reason why it usually results in an automatic ban. Thanks for the heads up though. Those pages should be sorted. - Wagnike2 (talk) 10:47, October 3, 2017 (UTC) NWA pages I'll probably wait a little bit on deciding what to do with all the various NWA pages/and seeing how it shakes out with them not being affiliates anymore before I start renaming things, but as always appreciate the heads up. - Wagnike2 (talk) 11:42, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :* Sighs, it's the same fucking user spamming multiple accounts that I've been fighting with for months. It's very frustrating, but as always I appreciate you mentioning it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:10, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :* Thank you. Glad to know that somebody else is still "in this" project with me. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:19, October 21, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks for the heads up. Figured it's best to protect those pages for now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:14, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :* Thanks, didn't realized that there had been a name change for her and none of the reference sites I used mentioned it either. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:12, November 5, 2017 (UTC) NXT Championship The belts are being defended under Freebird rules now, so they are all technically champions. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:31, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :*TNA/Impact belts... who even knows with the stability of that company's name changes etc. I"ll try to sort it out soon. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:32, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Tessa Blanchard Sighs, it's a Wikia Staff member. And all I can do about that is send an e-mail and wait for a response before I fix it. It's very unfortunate in how they handle those things. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:48, December 8, 2017 (UTC) :* So I think the page is fine in it's current state, I'd just be cautious about anybody adding new photos, which means I should probably lock it. I still can't believe that somebody reported that page of all pages. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:02, December 9, 2017 (UTC)